


In other time and place

by Pegasos



Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-24
Updated: 2015-12-24
Packaged: 2018-05-03 09:26:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5285459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pegasos/pseuds/Pegasos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Alibaba shouldn't be here jet. He shouldn't be looking that young. He should have lived until he died at old age surrounded by his friends. What the heck he was doing here in between the worlds?</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	In other time and place

**Author's Note:**

> Special thanks for Peonichka and Aleatha from all the beta work~
> 
> My idea of "the other place" that Alibaba was talking at the end of last completed arc of Magi. Spoils things from Balbadd arc (chapters 32-76) so be warned or had read that one.
> 
> I don't own any of the character used for this text, but I do thank you from the bottom of my heart the original creator of them. They are wonderful to play around. 
> 
> Also if there still is mistakes left behind they are from my finger tips and can't be blamed to those who have helped me while I had edited this text.

Alibaba’s Mother sighed. A blond man turned to look toward the carpet door. He did not quite understood what had set the other man off so totally.  
“You should go after him. Alibaba” the young man turned to look back at his Mother. The woman had slumped down and now was staring unseeingly at the floor in front of her.  
“But... I can’t even remember who he is.” he heard his own voice saying weakly, apologizing. The woman lifted her chin to look at her own son. Her expression was tired. Her lips curved down a little bit and it looked like it was hard for her to keep her eyes open. 

“Trust me as your Mother and his guardian. You are the best choice of us three to go after him. You are the person he needs right now.” Alibaba was starting a new argument. His Mother, though, had already turned to lift Miriam into her lap. The firm-faced girl had followed the conversation quietly next to them. Now a smile spread all over her face when she was taken into the lap of her adoptive Mother.

“I also need to stay here to wait for your father.”  
Alibaba’s eyes widened. “His highness is coming? Here?”  
“Yes, he is.” The young man was quiet for a moment. He had got surprised with his own words, He knew that they were right at the moment when he said them but he had no memories who his father was. It just came out that way. Maybe if he just keep saying the words that were coming to his mind, it would bring pieces of his memory back together.  
”But... but what if he leaves while we are away?”  
“No, he will not.”  
“But doesn’t he have timetables? He is a king, after all.”  
“No, I can guarantee that he doesn’t have anything so pressing to do that he wouldn’t wait to see his son after all these decades.”  
Alibaba recoiled. “All these decades?”  
Woman nodded and filled in “Time moves here a little bit differently, but we’ll talk about that later on. Now, go find him. Go find Kassim”  
“Go find our brother.” Said Miriam in her cheerful high pitched child voice. Alibaba nodded, got up and turned to the door.

He almost stepped out of the house before noticing.  
“How did you call him?” The question came out of his mouth. The man turned to face his Mother and sister one more time.  
“Kassim” Alibaba thought the name hard. _Kassim_ just did not really ring any bell for him. Still, inside him something moved. That tickling sensation in his stomach brought up another question. The blond stared at his Mother with a frown.  
“...How? How can I find him? He must be far away already”  
She answered with a full-face smile “Just follow your heart.” and so he went.

He went and followed his heart. Between its beats he heard or felt the correct direction. Surprisingly enough, he found his way straight to Kassim, through all the maze like alleys of slum and up and down hills. He reached the end of the run-down neighborhood near the harbor. There, the city of Balbadd ended and one of the seven seas began. There, facing the wind, stood Kassim. The man remained still while looking over the wide open sea. Alibaba slowed down. In seashore a few steps before the taller man, the blond called him out by name. Surprised dark haired man turned around fast sending all his dreadlocks to the smooth swing motion,  
“So it really is your name. Funny how umpfh--” and leaned to kiss Alibaba. It was a lip crushing and an awkwardly angled kiss, lips against lips, a chest against a chest. Before the other man’s hair had even flapped back to the owners back, Alibaba shot a step backwards. He tried to get away from the other man, out of the kiss. Instead he felt how one arm crapped his biceps while other rose to hold him behind his head, blocking all the possibilities to get away. It took moments. Long lips pressed moments passed by. Alibaba struggled to get out of the grip but Kassim keep him firmly in place. Next struggled movement made the dark haired even strengthen the hold. Finally the street prat eased his hold leaving the blond a change to move.

Catching his breath Alibaba looked his hands. They should not have been that weak. He should have been able to push someone like Kassim away of him if he really wanted…  
“Your power will come back in a few days. I promis...” The man cut himself off mid-sentence. Alibaba turned towards the other. Kassim was stunned, wide eyed and all, staring the blond but not seeing anything. Or... Alibaba checked himself. Right in front of his chess was a tiny growing glow. A shining bird flapping its wings. Right next to it emergences a black copy of it. Rukhs? Why was he seeing his... no, not his? He lifted his face towards the other man who was slowly raising a hand towards the two flapping rukhs. Genuinely Kassim moved his hand right under the rukhs and they step onto it. Slowly, carefully, the man brought his hand with the two calmly creature near to his own chest. 

“Welcome back,” he greeted them in a deep loving voice while a smile spears starting from his mouth. It took hold of his face and spread to relax the whole body. The whole appearance of the man changed to the happiness and peace. Alibaba felt how his breath was took away a second time.

In the following moment two energy birds started to shine strongly. Surroundings lightened up before they melted into the man’s chest under his protective hold. In that single moment, when the last shimmer of rukhs vanished between other fingers, Alibaba remembered.

He remembered everything at the same time and nothing at all. He remembered all the seconds of his life that had had something to do with the man in front of him. All the cries and the yelling fights they had had in the years as brothers. All the laughs, hugs and loving eyes that they had had as comrades. He remembered everything that this man means to him but nothing from the moments he was not in his life. Thousands and thousands of small fragments from his past brushed over his mind in a few seconds in a total illogical way. All those broken pieces come together into the one point. Point that stood right at front of him. Everything made sense now. To him "Kassim" was everything.

And he kissed him with all the meaning.


End file.
